Mess
by AlexBloodness
Summary: this is my first story so please read it and said what do you this :) this is story for Yata and girl ..one stuped anccident make Yata fall for her more than he was fall for girl ever befone.They love is inpossible and everything change so much ... One world for this is "Mess"
1. Chapter 1

Bzzzz...Bzzzz...bzzzz(phone's alarm)I hear a sound and try to stop it but I remember that sound was my alarm and if I get up I will late for my classes...Hi my name is Thubasa Mio and I am 18 years old.I have Brown dark hair but it's look like its red but went you look close it's eyes color is blue like the off I'm gonna late! I have a shower them I dress and fix my hair befone she was bed head :D. I ran out from my aspartament I ran full speed to school, wasn't so bad but it was full with idiots.=.="I ran info the classroom and everybudy look at me like I kill someone.

" .Thubasa you late again for four time this down!"

i sit down ..shit my feetschuff because I ran so fast like a hourse:Dwent the class finished my friends come to me and start to talks some many tings and I looked at them like I am from another planet :D

"Mio-san you should hear the new song from (some group :D) It's really amazing !"-said my friend Suzuki .

"Yesterday I found new boyfriend he is so cool"-said Kanna

"Do you know how to find a job?i need a job because my mom stopnot give me money ane I don't have any.:( "-said Reira .She was beautiful and every boy in the school like she reject every every boy in this school is stumped as I said.

"and so why you late again?you watched films again don't you or ..?- Reira ask me and she look at me strange like I did something bad and I have to say it befone she know it .

"I didn't do anything wrong I just was in Internet .:)"-I said with smile like the teacher come again .Th. third class finished and I was calord in the teacher -sensei aks me to go to the shop and buy some give me the money and I feel so god went you don't have to go to class .i was in front of school and walk to the street.I heard lound sounds come from the in front of the street like some on is it's wans't ust one voice they was so many .Maybe there was a fight ,i think is good to don't go there or if i go i will may die.I just turned to left and i hit my head with someone .The two of us fall and went i open my eyes ..I saw him..He was a boy with brown hair and brown eyes .He was so bueatiful i ust looked and him(i was so embarrassed) and went he open his eyes become more embarrassed .I saw how his fave become little red and he just said:

"Hey look where you walking idiot!"-he yell at me ,oww no! what should i do now? ah have to get off of him becase it's little strange.

"i sorry. i didn't see you but i not only the one who should look where is walking!-i said to him .Shit if he keep taking to me i gonna angry and them i will do something stuped."WHAT?YOU WAS THE ONE WHO HIT ME AND SAID I HAVE TO LOOK WHERE TO WALK!"that guy is angry . I was gonna said something stuped and made him more angry but some people come behind him . i look at them and the boy look at me strange and them he understand there was people behind him and he look there and them smile at them like he was friends with them."oi Yata what are you doing with this lady?"i just can't stop lock at them and they to me. "do you have so trouble with that boy lady?""he said that i was the one who hit him and he didn't said sorry!""WHAT! WHY I HAVE TO DO THIS YOU WAS THE ONE WHO DID IT SO YOU SHOULD SAID SORRY!"he didn't stop to yell and glare at me..The of somewhere little girl come to me and look at me .I ust stop moving at talking and them man with red hair come and said"what wrong here?"


	2. Chapter 2

**HI TO THE PEOPLE WHO READ THIS STORY :) IT'S MY FIRST SO IF I WRONG SOMETHING PLEASE TELL ME .! BEFONE I JUST READ BUT NOW I THE PERSON WHO WRITE IT :D**

* * *

A men with red hair and cigarette between his lips look at the boys and them to the little girl and is fucking should i do?..."I ask what happening here?""Ah Mikoto , Yata seem is hit this girl and now is not gonna say sorry .He said it's her fault."the man with glasses say it to the red head and the only think red head say is "tch"..What is this situation!"Mioo! There are you ! Where have you been I search every where for you ! Do you know the theacher is calling you but Mizuki-sensei said that you was to the shop and I woried." she said so many think in one Reira? "Yeah... so let's go .." I said it and grab her hand .I look at the boys behind me and wave to the for "Goodbye".I don't want to do something to her."Ne ne Mio who was these people ? Are they you friends or someone of them is your boyfrind and i don't know for him ? Do you know they look really cool..!"Reira is talking to much isn't she ? what does she said ? The are cool ..really cool ?! "Reira they aren't my friends they just a people who was passing by .Nothing and I don't have boyfriend."I was so angry about that guy "Yata" .Then no one said any two of us went to the shop and buy the things.I hate the silence ebut now is some how differently..Аh finally the school ."i going to the classroom "she said only this and go off! i went to the teacher room give to Mizuki-sensei and them went to the i open the door and every eyes was at me ..again it's happen again befone .. "Where have you been Miss Thubasa everybudy was searching for you ? ""I had a work sensei ""Huhh? Sit down now!"I walked to my desk and saw Reira she wasn't look at me but at the classes finished and i walk to my i live alone but this is nothing wrong every who are 18 years live i want ice cream it's was so hot.I look around me and saw a little shop .Wow that shop is full with ice should i buy? maybe some with chocolate..I buy one ..Mmm it's was so delicious ..I hear a melody .It's was my phone's phone rang? I pick it "Hello this is Thubasa can i help you?"

_"Hello my name is Fey Wales and I am from Fushuka University!I have good new for you. You passed our exams and now you are student in Fushuka University. Congratulation!"_

__Ohhh my GOD i passed the exams!I shut down the phone. I need to call to Suzuki,Kanna and heart can stop beating so fast.I call them and tell everything they said we need to celebration this good are gonna pick me at 21:00.I ran to my my clothes on the floor and take feel went the water touch my skin it's was so exciting.I choose to wear black jeans,red singlet,my black jacket and my red .I don't need make up so i just let my hair 's was 20:45 i just lock my apartament and wait for the girls to come .My phone rang and i pick it."We are coming"I hear Reira voice and them she shut i saw them and wave come and jump info me."Who is goingto Fushuka University ? who is going?who ? who? MY FRIEND THUBASA MIOOOOOO! "Suzuki started to sing a song and in the final she yell like a wolf HAHAH . Sometimes i think there are everything than i need to live ."Now let's go befone the house is full" What Reira mean ? what house?We was at one big 's seem it's was full with many went in the the table was so many alchohol that i never see in my life.I drin a little and them started to 's so fun i saw the other girls they dance we dance 1 or 2 every budy hear some shots and all began to run and yell loudly :

**"YAKUZA CLAN IS HERE!"**


End file.
